


The Only Possible Choice

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [89]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime, Gen, Hackers, MY BABIES, Tumblr, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: John is hurt during a chase and Sherlock will have to choose between helping him and running after the criminal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Possible Choice

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:AWWWWWWWWWWWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWawAWawaWawAww that was so cute ^.^ Okay, during a chase John gets hurt and can't run anymore, Sherlock has to choose which is more important: catching the criminal or helping his friend. ~Your Lovely Otter

This wasn’t supposed to happen, it was supposed to be a quick chase,   
and they would apprehend the criminal, and then maybe go have some   
dinner.

But things rarely happen the way they’re supposed to, and Sherlock   
hadn’t counted on the criminal having a gun (he was a hacker for crying   
out loud), nor had he counted on the fact that whe the hacker turned   
around mid chase and fired his gun, that the bullet would hit John in   
the leg.

At the sound of the gun (and the subsequent shout of pain) Sherlock   
froze, hesitated for a split second, then turned around and ran to   
John, hurriedly calling Lestrade at the same time… he could deal with   
this hacker another time.

**Author's Note:**

> John and Sherlock man. In other news, I could probably write a book on creative uses for punctuation.


End file.
